


告白从自我介绍开始

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 空间的兔兔梗 无脑甜 ooc





	告白从自我介绍开始

可喜可贺！普天同庆！英国著名魔法学校霍格沃茨通网啦！！麻瓜出身的巫师们不用再担心上学期间因为不通网而落后于时代！从小在巫师世界长大地巫师们也不用担心因为不熟悉麻瓜世界而频频闹出笑话！想要了解最新的麻瓜咨询吗？想要知道最劲爆的巫师新闻吗？那就赶快下载霍格沃茨论坛app！你想知道的，这儿全都有！

自从通网后，霍格沃茨里人手一部麻瓜手机，每个学生一有空就掏出手机打开论坛，在各个相应的版块找自己感兴趣的内容，有的会看看麻瓜新闻，有的瞅瞅对角巷有没有出新品，还有的，专注关注麻瓜世界的沙雕动态。

“你看这个！哈利！”罗恩拉过哈利，把手机屏幕直直戳到他眼睛前，“萌妹的自我介绍！你看着满屏的渐变樱花粉和软软的语气加上括号里的小动作！啊，心旷神怡！啊，春心荡漾！啊，渴望爱情！”罗恩坐在格兰芬多的长桌旁，挥舞着双手，一脸陶醉。

“春天！春暖花开，万物复苏，果然真是...”

“动物交配的季节，”沉迷赵忠祥老师的《动物世界》的纳威脱口而出，“公海龟趴在了母海龟的背上发出了酣畅的声音！”纳威激动地跑过来握住罗恩的手，“你也看《动物世界》？太棒了，罗恩，以后我们就能一起看了！！你看了最新翻译的那一集了吗...”

“不，纳威，我想罗恩不是那个意思。”哈利趴在桌子上笑得直不起腰，“我想他想说的是真是恋爱的季节，想要找个女朋友啦！”

纳威红着脸挠了挠头，低低地哦了一声，转身回到自己的位置上专心看起了发出酣畅声音的公海龟。

赫敏放下手机，她刚刚就美国总统特朗普推特治国一事和一位美国网友交流完毕。端起杯子抿了口南瓜汁，涂上了新到的麻瓜流行口红——春天！谈恋爱的季节！就连赫敏也是不能免俗地动了小心思！

“真的有人会喜欢那样的女孩子吗？一句话要打上四五次省略号，加两三个括号，说话不能利索一点吗？”赫敏举起镜子看着里面的自己鲜红饱满的双唇：不错，金妮推荐的色号就是好看！

“切！你懂什么！这叫可爱！柔弱！哦，天呐，兔兔真是我理想的女朋友，哦，怎么能这么可爱，这么让人充满保护欲！赫敏，”罗恩捂着心口感慨了一番后语重心长地对赫敏说教，“你也应该像兔兔一样，温柔可人，柔软易推倒，这样才能...我的梅林啊！你你你！你吃小孩了还是喝鲜血了！！你嘴唇怎么这么红！！”受到了惊吓的罗恩大喊大叫手舞足蹈，吸引了整个礼堂的目光。

赫敏怒气冲冲地拍响了桌子：“罗恩·韦斯莱！就你这副样子，一辈子都不会有女朋友的！单身到死吧！”接着绝尘而去。

“我？我又怎么了？我这么阳刚正好可以保护柔弱的小姑娘！自己找不到男朋友还不能人找女朋友了！什么脾气！像兔兔这样的女孩子才可爱！对吧，哈利！”

哈利低头看了看搂着自己脖子双腿夹着自己腰跟只鹌鹑一样缩在自己怀里的罗恩，觉得后背凉凉的，空气中弥漫着一股山西老陈醋加一车新鲜柠檬的酸味，总有一束幽怨的目光盯着自己。好像，好像吃醋了一样。

“呃，你说得没错，兔兔...很可爱。”哈利把那满屏引起自己不适的桃花粉转向罗恩，“你多看看吧，我去图书馆写论文了。”

 

霍格沃茨兴起了新的潮流，没错，就是模仿兔兔说话，流行到几乎所有人的论坛简介都改了。

【大家好，这...这里系金妮...（捏衣角）请...请一定要看完喔...（///）  
我系...系韦斯莱家最小的孩子（超小声），也...也系唯一一个女孩，从小没有女孩子陪我一起玩...（快哭了）只有哥哥...哥哥们陪我。我，我想要交朋友（委屈撅嘴），请，请大家和我做朋友好吗？】

 

【大...大家好，这里系斯莱特林...斯莱特林帕金森大小姐...（翘起涂了你们穷鬼买不起的指甲油的手指），想要...找一个男仆男朋友（(/ω＼)捂脸）  
【属性/性格：女王+霸气+高冷+御姐+诱惑+性感+看你不爽就是要骂你（从小养成的性格）+绝不低头，想要我认错纯粹是在做梦】【潘西是霸气女王...总是想着日潘西的话...会被阿瓦达的喔】【超级有钱（古灵阁开的证明）】【想要找一个个子高高的...长相帅气...（脸红）心甘情愿为我鞍前马后，走路铺红地毯的男仆男朋友（穿着恨天高的脚踩在拜倒在我校服裙下男生的背上）...最重要的一点...不要像德拉科·马尔福一样gay gay的...（拿起小皮鞭）真心想找男朋友，喜欢潘西的...请来找我喔...】

 

【这里系乔治...和弗雷德...我们是韦斯莱家最出色的...最出色的整蛊高手...（向你投掷出一个便携沼泽）】  
【我们...我们在对角巷开了笑话商店喔（超大声，不仅大声还要加声音洪亮！）】【对角巷93号...欢迎新到来的小狮子们...小獾们...小鹰们...来买东西喔，可以...可以有优惠的（才不是，给你浇盆冷水），斯莱特林的...也是欢迎的喔...只不过，价钱要贵一点点的...（伸长双手）就这么一点点喔...不可以说贵的...（快哭了）再说贵我们就...就把你赶出商店，禁止再次购买喔...】

......

回到寝室的哈利摊在床上，倒提着书包，里面刷啦啦落下来好几封渐变粉的情书，打开一开，全都是用兔兔体写出来的——据某韦姓知情人士透露，哈利喜欢这样的。

“【哈利...你好，这儿是一只小獾...（捏衣角），我叫xx·xxxx，我...我喜欢你很久了...（快哭了，吸鼻子），你...人超温柔的...长得也超帅的...魁地奇也打得超好的...（小声）我真的...真的好喜欢你的...可以考虑和我交往吗...】”

 

“【我，我喜欢你...（超大声），你还记得我吗...（你上次用你有喜欢的人这个理由拒绝了我），我...我后来发现你没有女朋友...还有...（超小声）你今天早餐都没有喝南瓜汁...你怎么了...（超担心）...】  
......（此处省略一千字）  
哈利...你...你可以和我试试看吗...（我魔药超好！人也超好看！家里还有钱！我已经坚持不懈地给你写了三十六封情书了！这是第三十七封了！）】”

 

坚持不懈写了三十六封情书...哈利捂上了脸，你就不明白我拒绝你三十六次的原因吗！！

摊开羊皮纸和羽毛笔，哈利决定解决这个契而不舍的追求者。

哈利提笔得体有礼貌地回信，第三十七次拒绝了这位追求者，暴躁版的大体就是：天知道你是谁！写情书的时候麻烦自我介绍一下好吗？？三十七次都不记得自我介绍！而且！我真的有喜欢的人了！！我也没说是女生吧！！

第三十八封情书很快就来了，那只肥硕的猫头鹰飞得踉踉跄跄，爪子上绑着厚厚一叠的羊皮纸，在礼堂里所有人的注目下一头扎进了罗恩面前的馅饼里，整只猫头鹰都陷入了小精灵们做的松软可口有一个脸盆那么大的馅饼里，只剩了那只绑着羊皮纸的爪子孤零零地立在外面。

“哈利·波特收...喏，给你，你的情书。”罗恩拆下信件，把那只可怜的谷仓猫头鹰从满是培根奶油和蘑菇的馅饼里拔出来。

“谢谢，兄弟。”哈利拆开情书，肉眼可见的，脸部抽动了一下。

粉色的信纸上散发出一股浓烈的桃花香（远处的帕金森小姐心痛捂住胸口倒在布雷斯怀里），上面隽秀的花体字铺满了页面。哟，还真的自我介绍了。

“这...这里系第三十八次告白的鼬鼬...（小声）...一定...一定要看完喔...（///）  
【这...这儿鼬鼬...系...系男生喔...（小声）】  
【属性/性格：阳光+开朗+温柔+活泼+身体柔弱（从小体质不好）+温顺+魁地奇玩得很溜+脸红很容易看得出来（天生的）+极度外向主动+很怕痛但是从来不喊出来+永远笑得温柔友善，就算是生气也不会动手打人】【鼬鼬超好相处的...但...就算...就算是这样...你也没有答应过我...（超难过，想哭）】【说话风格：永远很温柔，语气温和，像这样：你再这样...我要告诉...我爸爸惹...（超小声）】【极度有钱（古灵阁和麻瓜银行双重认证）庄园遍布英国，每天在四百平米的大床上醒来，小时候最喜欢用金加隆搭积木惹...（超小声）】

【鼬鼬是有自己人设的，论坛里和现实中系一样的...（捏衣角）金色碎发，前额碎发到耳朵上面一点点，灰蓝色的眼眸，皮肤很白的，系...天生的，一掐就会红红的，所以...所以不可以随便掐鼬鼬的...（对手指），头上有很可爱的白色小耳朵...平时系藏在头发里的，很敏感...不可以随便摸的...会...鼬鼬会脸红的...但...但哈利想摸没有关系的...因为鼬鼬喜欢你...（脸红），身后系有尾巴的...长长的，也系白色的，毛茸茸的...鼬鼬平时都系抱着自己尾巴睡觉的...哈利...哈利想撸鼬鼬也是可以的...（翘尾巴给你），头像，背景，封面，现实里都系鼬鼬自己的人设】【现实身高一七五，体重一百三十磅，肤色冷白，论坛里的人设都按现实里的来】【鼬鼬系青苹果味的，系擅长魔药的小蛇...擅长魁地奇，体力超好的...（大概是可以满足你的...害羞捂脸）...】

【代表系青苹果...鼬鼬像青苹果一样清甜可口的...（低头内八字跺脚）代表色：绿色...】【鼬鼬声音很好听的，系很有磁性的声音...很多同学都夸过鼬鼬声音好听的，想听鼬鼬说话...哈利...哈利要系愿意的话，鼬鼬可以天天给你念诗哄你睡觉...说晚安...唱歌也可以的...只要哈利喜欢就好惹...（比心心给你）】

【鼬鼬...鼬鼬喜欢哈利好久啦...从刚刚进入霍格沃茨的时候就喜欢哈利啦...哈利，哈利系鼬鼬的童年睡前故事！系鼬鼬的英雄！...鼬鼬超喜欢你的...】【鼬鼬喜欢哈利的黑色头发...虽然乱乱的，但系看起来手感很好，鼬鼬很想要揉揉哈利的...鼬鼬还喜欢哈利的眼睛，绿绿的，系鼬鼬最喜欢的颜色啦！】【哈利脸红的时候超可爱的...像一只红苹果...鼬鼬不喜欢红苹果，但系如果系哈利，鼬鼬系喜欢的...（捂脸从指缝里看你）...哈利生气的时候也敲可爱啊...嘴唇抿成薄薄一条线，鼬鼬敲想吻你的...但系...但系哈利还不知道鼬鼬喜欢你，鼬鼬不敢亲...（快哭了，眼里包了一包泪）】

【这系鼬鼬给哈利写的...写的第三十八封情书啦...哈利的每一封回信鼬鼬都有好好收藏喔，都压在鼬鼬的枕头底下...】【哈利上次回信给鼬鼬说...你真的有喜欢的男孩子惹，鼬鼬...鼬鼬其实超开心的...不知道是谁那么幸运可以被哈利喜欢...（努力憋住眼泪）...鼬鼬只系想告诉哈利...鼬鼬会一直喜欢哈利的...只要...只要哈利还是单身...鼬鼬就会一直追求哈利的...（用袖子擦擦眼泪）】

【哈利...鼬鼬真的敲喜欢你哒！！】”

 

哈利拍了拍胸口，扭头深吸了一大口新鲜空气——也不算新鲜空气，毕竟里面还包含了南瓜汁的香气，肉馅饼的香气还有蛋糕的香气。这个追求者可真是把哈利吓死了，他一直以为是一个暗恋他多年的女生，凭着最后一点儿的绅士风度，他客客气气地回了人家三十七封信，早知道是个男生他就约人出来打一架了！能动手解决的时候就不要再客气了。

不行，这事儿得解决，他得把这个神秘的追求者就出来好好谈谈，他这样坚持不懈写情书给他已经给他造成了困扰了！没解决这件事他都没法和自己喜欢的人告白了！

哈利立刻写了回信，约他的那个鼬鼬半夜在天文台见一面。

 

月黑风高，半夜三更，空无一人的天文台出现了一颗黑色的小脑袋。

十分钟过去了，鼬鼬没有来。

二十分钟过去了，鼬鼬还是没有来。

三十分钟过去，哈利裹紧了他的隐形衣下的厚外套，在心里打了鼬鼬一记上勾拳，一记下勾拳，在他的尾巴上狠狠踩了好几脚。

“哟，疤头，我刚刚看见你的小母鼬和一个拉文克劳在底下吻得难舍难分呢！”德拉科穿着厚实的外套靠在墙上嘲笑孤零零的哈利一个人。

哈利回头，看见了那个金色碎发，灰蓝色眼眸，一米七五的德拉科·马尔福。

“你来干什么，马尔福？”

“我来干什么？不是你让我来的吗？”德拉科从口袋里拿出那封哈利做梦也没想到会出现在他兜里的回信。

哈利拿出那封桃花香气的情书，展开一行一行地对照着眼前的人。

“阳光+开朗+温柔+活泼+身体柔弱（从小体质不好）+温顺+魁地奇玩得很溜+脸红很容易看得出来（天生的）+极度外向主动+很怕痛但是从来不喊出来+永远笑得温柔友善，就算是生气也不会动手打人，你确定？那个被巴克比克抓了一爪子就疼得哭爹喊娘倒地直哭的人不是你吗？和我一天起码打一次架的人不是你吗？”哈利怀疑地看着德拉科，这？？？

“你在说什么？”德拉科也是摸不着头脑。

“鼬鼬超好相处的...但...就算...就算是这样...你也没有答应过我...（超难过，想哭），说话风格：永远很温柔，语气温和，像这样：你再这样...我要告诉...我爸爸惹...（超小声）...马尔福，你哪次说话是这样的，语气温和？哪次不是嚣张大喊着我要告诉我爸爸？你这是...”哈利皱着眉看着德拉科，“虚假宣传啊！写情书不是应该真实诚恳吗！！你怎么骗了我三十八封情书！”

“疤头，你放屁！！我只写了三十七封情书，根本没有...”德拉科突然住口，他的脸突然爆红，多年的秘密就这样摊在了月光下。

“一定是潘西！”德拉科看完了哈利好心递过来的情书，满脸通红地看完后把信纸揉成一团塞到哈利怀里，“我没写过！”

“所以前面的三十七封是你写的？”哈利敏锐地抓住了重点。

德拉科红着脸，没有承认也没有否认。

“你喜欢我，德拉科。”哈利脱下隐形衣走向德拉科，脸上是控制不住的微笑。

“你别得意！那只是...只是我的整蛊把戏！哈，你看你中招了吧！哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，疤头，你居然真的以为我会喜欢你？你真是愚蠢得无可救药了！你怎么会以为我这样的青年才俊会喜欢你这样一个带着老土眼镜...”

“我喜欢你，德拉科·马尔福。”

楼梯上传来了费尔奇踢踢踏踏的脚步声还有洛丽丝夫人的叫声。

哈利一甩隐形衣把他和德拉科罩住了。

“我喜欢你，鼬鼬。要做我男朋友吗？”哈利拢着隐形衣，凑近了德拉科，果然闻到了一股青苹果的味道。

“谁在哪儿！出来！”费尔奇举起一盏昏黄的提灯，脚边的洛丽丝冲着他们发出喵喵喵的叫声。

“想吻我吗，鼬鼬？”哈利踮起脚，“不回答我的话我就当你默认啦！”

两个人缓缓接近，嘴唇触碰在一起，耳边费尔奇的警告声也没有抵消他们此刻的热情。

洛丽丝夫人的嗅觉灵敏得可以，费尔奇伸手揪下了他们蒙在身上的隐形衣。

“哈，我抓住你们了！半夜在天文台游荡还......我要告诉校长！把你们全部遣送回家！”

第二天，哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福半夜在天文台上约会热吻被费尔奇抓住的事儿传遍了霍格沃茨四大学院。

“是真的吗，哈利？你和马尔福......”西莫小声问着。

“是的，半夜天文台约会激吻被费尔奇抓了，好在邓布利多教授没有给我们扣分......哦，早上好，鼬鼬！”

“早上好，哈利。”德拉科走到格兰芬多长桌旁边吻了哈利一下，“还有，别再叫那个愚蠢的名字了。”

“好的，鼬鼬。”

 

 

 

图书馆，布雷斯和潘西正在奋笔疾书。

“亲爱的，德拉科什么时候超好相处了？还顺从？疼了也不会去大喊大叫？？这也太...”

“OOC？哦，布雷斯，请别在意这些，只要能追到波特，你写什么德拉科都会接受的......嗯，你觉得给他安一根毛茸茸的尾巴怎么样？”


End file.
